1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Secondary batteries are widely used in high-technology electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders. Secondary batteries may also be used in cars.
A secondary battery may include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly may include a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator. In many cases, the electrolyte includes lithium (Li) ions. The positive and negative electrode plates of the electrode assembly may each include electrode tabs protruding out of the electrode assembly.
The electrode assembly may be accommodated in a case. Electrode terminals may extend to be exposed outside the case. The electrode tabs may protrude out of the electrode assembly and may be electrically connected to the electrode terminals. The case may have, e.g., a cylindrical shape or a rectangular shape.
The positive and negative electrode plate may each include coated parts and uncoated parts. The coated parts may include a portion of the electrode in which an active material is coated on a metallic current collector. The uncoated parts may include portions of the electrode in which an active material is not coated on the metallic current collector. The uncoated parts may be electrically connected to current collectors and the current collectors may be electrically connected to the electrode terminals protruding out of the case. Thus, the electrode assembly may be electrically connected to the outside of the secondary battery.